


When the World is Quiet

by xiaolu47



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolu47/pseuds/xiaolu47
Summary: Smitty struggles with his mental health and his best friend, John, is there for him.





	When the World is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's more angst than fluff? Not really that fluffy but a slight amount of fluff? It's not like super sad either so? I'm sorry I'm bad at this  
> Anyway -- enjoy!

When the world is quiet, all you are left with are your own thoughts. Those can be very beautiful but they can also be very destructive. When Smitty is all alone with his thoughts, they tend to get very depressive and destructive. Once he closes the door to his room, sits down and relaxes, all the negative thoughts start to fill his head.

_“I’m not good enough.”_

_“I’m fat. Way too fat.”_

_“I’m useless.”_

_“Everyone hates me.”_

_“What if I died today? Would anyone care?”_

_“I look disgusting. I_ am _disgusting.”_

_“I wanna die.”_

These thoughts started when he was around 12 years old. He heard negative comments about his appearance a lot and most of them from his classmates and family. Some of the comments from his family were jokes but every time his mother called him fat or not handsome, it never was a joke. Smitty wasn’t the only one his mother talked shit about: she was depressed but too proud to admit it. She was constantly talking shit about the way she looked and the way she acted. She called herself a bad mom who had failed at raising her kids.

 

Till age 14 Smitty was battling with low self-esteem and self-destructive thoughts. He started dating a guy back then and he made Smitty happy. Smitty was still depressed, love does not cure depression, but the negative thoughts didn’t come so often and when they came he wasn’t alone with them. Life was easier when he had someone to lean on. Smitty came out to his parents shortly after he started dating and the response wasn’t positive. His mother started to call him ill for liking the same gender. Luckily his parents didn’t kick him out and they said they still loved him no matter what. Despite his parents telling Smitty they still loved him, his mother kept calling Smitty ill, telling him how abnormal it is and telling him he has a genetic mutation so he basically has an illness. In 2016 his boyfriend started to be more distant and once Smitty confronted him about this his boyfriend broke up with him. A month later Smitty found out his boyfriend had been cheating on him and was currently in a relationship with the person. He was a crying mess for the next six months and his self-esteem was lower than ever.

 

Since that day, he has slowly started to lose interest in things he used to enjoy. Smitty was really into drawing and writing but when every thought he has about himself and the things he does are negative, he can’t enjoy doing anything. One thing that he still could enjoy every now and then was playing video games but it was slowly starting to be awful to Smitty as well. Every slight mistake he does while playing just keeps repeating in his mind and his head starts to fill up with toxic thoughts about himself. First the thoughts tell him to stop playing since he clearly is not good enough and then they start to attack him about everything. One little mistake in a video game can end up with Smitty curling up into a ball and crying his eyes out with no hope of getting sleep that night.

 

Of course Smitty has great days too but those are just very rare. Usually when he’s not feeling like shit he doesn’t feel anything at all. His thoughts have for once quieted down and he can breathe. Even though this should make him feel happy, it doesn’t. He can’t feel a thing. During those kinds of days nothing really makes him smile but nothing makes him cry either. It’s kind of like he’s just there, just breathing, even though his mind is not there. To him it feels like he’s kind of levitating in the air like his soul would have left his body and he’s just watching himself sit on his chair with the emptiest look in his eyes. Smitty doesn’t talk about his problems to anyone. He doesn’t want to bother people because he knows it will annoy them and he doesn’t want to make them worry over nothing. He knows many people have it worse.

 

Even though Smitty has started to lose interest in everything, he still enjoys playing with a friend of his who he met only a year and a half ago. His name is John. He is a few years older than Smitty but the two are still very close. John is a total sweetheart and always seems so positive. He is almost always laughing when they play together. Even when Smitty is feeling down or when Smitty has one of those days when he feels nothing, John still can make him laugh. John makes Smitty feel loved even though his thoughts keeps telling him that he is worthless and no one loves him. Smitty trusts John with his whole heart and would trust John with his life. He has thought of telling John about the thoughts he keeps having because in Smitty’s opinion it would be fair for John to know why Smitty acts the way he acts sometimes but he can’t open his mouth and tell him because he doesn’t want to be a burden to the other male.

 

John and Smitty haven’t played together in a month or so since John is busy with school and work. Smitty misses John a lot and can’t wait to hear his best friend’s voice again after the long pause. They have been keeping contact through text messages but it’s not the same to Smitty because he can’t hear John’s cute laugh through the messages. Smitty’s mental health has been getting worse for two months and he really wants to talk to John. It doesn’t matter what they talk about, John always makes Smitty feel better on accident.

 

Smitty is currently playing the new season of Fortnite and trying to complete his Battle Pass challenges. He wasn’t having a great time: he kept missing the easiest shots, he couldn’t kill anyone with explosives and his luck was bad: he couldn’t find a damn supply llama anywhere and he kept getting awful guns. He decided to take a little break to calm himself down so he wouldn’t get mad over a stupid video game. He stared at the main menu screen for a minute or two when he heard his phone go off. He checked his phone and he smiled when the screen read “Snapchat from John ♥”. He quickly opened the message and it was a picture of Rainbow Six Siege’s main menu screen with a text that only said “?”. Smitty knew John was asking him to play. He quickly answered “coming!” and started the game.

 

Like Smitty had expected, his mood went up just by hearing John’s voice and laugh. Smitty could forget his problems for a bit and just enjoy the game and the company of his best friend. Smitty told John that John made him happy even though he was feeling like crap just before they started playing. John was aware that Smitty had bad days often but he didn’t know the whole truth behind them and he certainly did not know he could make Smitty feel better.

“I am very glad to hear you’re better now! I didn’t know I could make you feel better but I’m glad I could help. And dude, I know we don’t talk about emotional stuff usually, but I would hug you right now if I could. I feel like you have had a rough day and a hug could make you feel even better.” Smitty started smiling. It is true, they don’t usually talk about any kind of emotional stuff but it’s not because they don’t trust each other, it’s just because it never comes up. Smitty is happy that John reacted the way he did and he is even more happy that John offered him a hug! A hug would be great after all these shit days.

“A hug would be really nice, thank you John.”

“In that case I definitely should come over and hug you!” Smitty could practically hear John smiling while saying that.

“Dude, you totally should do that! Just come over whenever.” Smitty chuckled.

“Yo, where do you live? I have a free weekend coming up next week and I’d love to hang out with you! I could give you a hug then if you still need it.” If Smitty was being 100% honest, that made him a bit shocked. Was John saying that for real? Did he really want to see Smitty? They had never seen each other in real life yet.

“For real?” John laughed.

“For sure, man! If you wanna see me, I’m down to hang out with you next week!”

“Oh, in that case I’ll send you my address via Snapchat. I would love to hang out with you in real life!”

 

It was Friday and John was coming over in few minutes. Smitty still lived with his parents and they were okay with John coming over. Smitty was just a bit scared his parents would start to ask too many questions from John and make him uncomfortable. He cleaned his room so he could fit a mattress on the floor for John or himself to sleep on. Once he was done with that he went downstairs. John was there soon and Smitty couldn’t wait. He was watching TV with his parents while anxiously playing with the hem of his shirt. He heard the doorbell and immediately stood up and walked to the front door. He opened it and was greeted with a nervously smiling John who was scratching his neck.

“Hi, John! Welcome to my home. Good to see you, man!” Smitty smiled and pulled John into a hug. John was a bit startled by this at first but after a second or two he hugged back. They broke the hug after a bit and Smitty motioned for John to come in. John walked into the house and looked around. It was medium sized house that was decorated with used furniture. It didn’t look extremely great but it wasn’t ugly either. It looked like a normal home. John was walking to the living room with Smitty and a certain picture on the wall caught his eye. It was Smitty in a suit. He never had seen Smitty in suit but now that he saw the picture all he can say is that damn that guy can pull of a suit well! Next to Smitty’s picture there were similar pictures of people who looked a bit like Smitty so John guessed they were Smitty’s siblings.

 

“Mom, dad, this is John. John, these are my parents, Hannah and Adam.” Smitty introduced John to his parents and they shook hands. John politely smiled at them and looked into their eyes when shaking their hands. He had to make a good first impression on his best friend’s parents. Once the introduction was over, Smitty led John to his room. John dropped his bags near the door to Smitty’s room and looked around. It was basically like he imagined: his PC setup is next to his bed, a TV is on the opposite side of the PC with a few different video game consoles next to it with a lot of games, a closet for clothes and one window.

“Dude, you have like million games and consoles.” Smitty chuckled.

“Not all of them are mine. Only the PS4 is mine, the other ones were the whole family’s but my siblings have moved out so I can keep them in my room now.”

“We need to play some games on the NES though! What games you got for that?” John was excited to play on the NES. He hasn’t played on one of those in a long time.

“Not that much anymore since some of them have stopped working but here’s all the ones that work.”

“Yo, we gotta play Super Mario Bros!”

 

After few hours of gaming Smitty was called downstairs by his parents. Smitty told John that he would be right back and he can keep playing without him and change to another game if he wants to. He told where he can find all the games and with that he left the room. Once Smitty got downstairs, his parents were waiting for him in the kitchen. Smitty greeted them with a smile and looked what they were cooking for dinner. It was chicken with rice and curry.

“Hey Smitty. Thank you for coming downstairs.” Smitty nodded at his mom and waited for her to continue, “as you know, your father and I do not accept your gayness since it’s not normal in any way. Two men are not supposed to be together!” oh boy, Smitty already knew where this was headed, “we just want to make sure you are not in a relationship with that John guy, okay? And don’t you dare to lie to us, we’ll find out if you’re lying.” Smitty wasn’t surprised. Every time he talked about a new person he met his parents would immediately think Smitty is dating them and call him ill and abnormal.

“No, mom, we are not dating. Just friends. No need to worry.” Smitty smiled. He didn’t feel like smiling but he didn’t want to show his disappointment to his parents. You see, Smitty had just a few days ago realized his feelings for his best friend and he was sad to realize that he’ll never have a chance with him.

“You’re not lying, are you? We’ll know the truth eventually so if you’re lying you better tell it now than later.” Smitty sighed. Why doesn’t his parents trust anything he says?

“I am not lying, mom. I am telling the truth, okay?” Smitty’s mom looked a bit sceptical but eventually nodded.

“I am glad to hear that. It is not normal for two guys to be together. It is a genetic mutation, an illness.” Ouch, that sure hurt Smitty a lot. He did not show it though, he just kept a straight face.

“Can I go now, mom?” Smitty asked and hoped his mom would say yes. To his luck, his mom nodded her head.

“Dinner is ready soon, I’ll call you boys down then.” After that Smitty left the kitchen and headed towards his room.

 

“What did your parents want? No need to tell if you don’t want to though.” John asked while playing something on Smitty’s PS4 this time. Smitty sighed and went to lay down on his bed behind John’s back who was sitting on the floor near the TV. After hearing the sigh John turned to look at Smitty for a bit. Smitty didn’t seem too upset so John turned his head back towards the TV waiting for Smitty to speak up.

“Ahh, nothing important really. Just asked something from me.” John had a feeling Smitty wasn’t telling the whole truth but he didn’t want to pressure Smitty to tell him so he just nodded and hummed to let Smitty know that he heard him. Smitty was laying silently on his bed and listening to the game sounds and John complain about the game every now and then as well as laughing at something that happened in the game. After some time, he heard his mom call them for dinner and he stood up. John joined him and they went downstairs together. At the dinner table Smitty’s parents were asking questions about John’s life and John answered them. Smitty knew this would happen and he just told John that he doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to. John said that he has no problem with answering so he kept answering the questions. Once the dinner was over Smitty got up to put John’s and his plates into the dishwasher and when he turned around with John next to him, he saw his mother looking at him with an expression that clearly said, “you’re disgusting, you’re _abnormal_ ”. Smitty’s smile faded away. He said a quick ‘thank you’ and went back to his room with John.

 

Once Smitty reached his room with John, he walked straight to his bed and plopped down on it face first and groaned. John stood at the door unsure what to do. He clearly saw that his friend was not in the best mood but was it something serious John should worry about? He didn’t know. He was unsure if he should ask. After pondering it for some time, John decided to ask Smitty about it.

“Smitty, you okay dude?” Another groan could be heard from the younger male. John took that as a ‘ _no_ ’. Sighing, John moved closer and sat down on Smitty’s gaming chair that was next to his bed.

“Wanna talk about it? I understand if not but look dude, I’m here for you if you need me.” John didn’t want to push it too much but he also wanted Smitty to know that he cares and he can talk about it to John if needed. Smitty shook his head and turned around so he was laying on his back.

“Dude, don’t worry about it. I’m just annoyed by my parents. They shouldn’t ask so many questions from you. Like please, give the man some privacy!” John chuckled. He really didn’t mind answering the questions. It was understandable that they wanted to know their son’s friend more so they could be sure that he is not a bad person.

“Smit, I didn’t mind them asking all that. It’s understandable of them to do so.” Smitty sighed and muttered ‘ _I guess so_ ’. John wanted to cheer up his friend so he suggested they would watch something on Netflix. Smitty agreed to that idea and the two boys began to search for a movie. They decided to watch a movie called ‘ _4th Man Out_ ’. It’s about a group of guys where one of them is gay and finally comes out to the others. It’s a comedy film so John thought it would cheer Smitty up.

 

Once the movie had been going on for a while John heard quiet sniffling next to him. He turned his head to look at Smitty whose eyes were red and filled with tears. Smitty noticed John looking at him and he turned his head to look at him. John got a better view of Smitty’s face. His eyes were red and watery, his skin was almost as red as his eyes, his expression was looking sad and empty. Worry took over John immediately and he pulled Smitty into a hug. John didn’t know what made Smitty cry. Was it the movie? It was comedy and comedy is supposed to make people laugh! John felt Smitty return his hug. Smitty’s tears were soaking John left shoulder but John didn’t care. He needed to comfort his friend. John felt the smaller boy shook a bit in his arms but his crying was quiet. When Smitty’s crying calmed down a bit and he wasn’t shaking anymore John asked him why he was crying. Smitty sniffled few times before breaking the hug.

“The homophobic neighbour of the movie reminded me of something.” Smitty’s eyes started to fill up with tears again. John quickly hugged Smitty again and rubbed his back.

“What did it remind you of? You don’t have to tell but you need to open up to someone sooner or later, it’s not healthy to keep your emotions inside. You’ll burn yourself out eventually.” Smitty didn’t know if he should tell John or not. He didn’t want John to confront his parents about the fact that they keep calling their kid ill and abnormal straight to his face.

“Smit, you know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t tell anyone.” Smitty trusted John. Maybe he could open up this once.

“My… my parents, or mostly my mom only, calls me..” Smitty took a little pause to calm himself down. He did not want to cry more in front of John, “my mom calls me ill and abnormal. She says I have a genetic mutation and an illness. All this because I am gay. She says it to my face.” he stopped talking for few second when he felt his eyes start to fill with tears and then he continued with a shaky voice, “today earlier when my mom called me downstairs before the dinner, she called me to ask if we are dating. But that’s not enough for her, she had to call me ill and- and abnormal. She had to make sure I understand she finds it disgusting when two men are together. She made sure I know I have an illness, a genetic mutation.” Once Smitty finished telling John what happened before, he started to cry again. Smitty is not a loud crier and almost never sobs and this time was no different. He sat on his bed curled up in a ball, face in his hands, shaking, letting the tears stream down his face. John hugged Smitty and tried not to cry. Seeing his best friend hurt like this hurt him a lot and the fact that he was hurt because of his own mother hurt him even more. No one should be called ill for loving people. It made John mad and he wanted to go downstairs and lash out at Hannah but he knew it would make the situation worse so he just kept hugging his smaller friend.

“Thanks, John. A lot.” Smitty weakly smiles at John and John smiles back.

“No need to thank me, Smit. I am more than happy to listen and comfort you. I hope it helped at least a bit.” Smitty smiled.

“The pain is still there, and will be for a long time, but for now it’s okay. It feels good to open up. Thank you, again.” John chuckled.

“You don’t need to thank me like I already said! Just seeing you give a small smile is enough for me. And just so you know, I’m always here for you. Whenever you need me, I’m ready to listen.” Smitty smiled at John and hugged him. He whispered ‘ _thank you_ ’ and John whispered ‘ _no problem_ ’ back at Smitty.

 

Last night the two boys decided to continue watching the movie and John kept an eye on Smitty in case he started crying again. At some point of the movie the duo fell asleep on Smitty’s bed. In the morning Smitty woke up feeling warm, a bit too warm for Smitty, which is why he woke up. He realized he was still in his clothes from last night, which is one of the reasons he was too warm. The other reason was John spooning him with his arms tightly around Smitty’s abdomen. Smitty tried to break free without waking John up but John only tightened his grip on him so Smitty had to wake the older boy up.

“John… Hey, John.. Wake up sleepy head.” Smitty shook John gently. John groaned and opened his eyes a bit.

“Good morning, Smit.” John said. Smitty was a bit taken back by his morning voice. It was sexy as hell in Smitty’s opinion.

“Good morning, John. Could you be kind and let me go? It is way too hot for me at the moment and I kinda need to pee.” Smitty smiled at John and John chuckled while letting the smaller boy out of his arms. Smitty said quick ‘ _thanks_ ’ before disappearing to the bathroom. In the bathroom Smitty was looking at himself through the mirror. At first, he was smiling because he could still feel the warmth of John on him. He was spooning with his crush for God’s sake! But after a while of looking at himself in the quiet bathroom, he started to hear the familiar thoughts.

_“I am disgusting.”_

_“I am fat.”_

_“I am ugly.”_

_“I should disappear from this world.”_

_“John hates me.”_

Smitty, still feeling vulnerable from the crying session of yesterday, collapsed on the ground on his knees. He put his face in his hands and let the tears come. The words hurt him, especially the last thought. He couldn’t take this, not now. Not after yesterday. Slowly his silent crying turned into small sobs that could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

 

Smitty had been in the bathroom for quite a long time when John started to worry. He got up from his best friend’s bed and went to look for the owner of the bed. He went to knock on the bathroom door but before he could do that he heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. He knew they were Smitty’s, they couldn’t be anyone else’s. He knocked gently on the door.

“Smit? What’s up? Can I come in?” John heard the sobbing stop and some faint noises that sounded like someone getting up from the ground. Quiet footsteps neared the door and he heard to door unlock. John opened the door gently and stepped into the bathroom. He saw Smitty standing in front of him looking down at the floor with watery eyes and the sleeves of his shirt soaked in tears. John pulled the sad boy into a hug and rubbed comforting circles on his back. Smitty hugged back and sniffled a bit. John felt the tears of the Canadian boy wet his shirt and he only hugged the boy tighter. The duo stayed like that for some time until Smitty pulled away from the hug. He looked at John sadly and then turned to look at the ground again. John pulled his sleeve over his left palm and put his right hand under Smitty’s chin. John lifted Smitty’s head up and wiped his tears away with his left hand’s sleeve. John placed a gentle kiss on the shorter boy’s forehead and pulled him into his arms. Smitty hugged back again but this time he didn’t cry. John pulled away and looked into Smitty’s eyes. They were still red and watery but there were no more tears coming out of them.

“What happened, Smit? Wanna tell me or would you like to keep it as a secret?” John caressed Smitty’s right cheek with his thumb and looked at him with a worried expression. Smitty sighed and looked down. He can’t lie and say ‘ _nothing_ ’ when he was just sobbing into his best friend’s chest like there was no tomorrow. John would obviously know he was lying.

“I.. I haven’t told you yet but” Smitty paused and sniffled a bit, “I have some problems.” John looked at him slightly confused, “I haven’t gone to therapist or anyone like that so I don’t have a diagnosis or anything but I have depression. I hate myself a lot. I keep having these very negative thoughts about myself. I can’t help them. When the world is quiet, all I am left with are my thoughts. They start to run wild and it’s not a good thing. They are negative, John, they are destructive. They destroy me. Almost every day when the world quiets down the thoughts in my head tell me I’m worthless, disgusting, ugly, fat and _ill_. My mind tells me no one would notice if I died. No one would care if I disappeared, that I _should_ disappear from the world. I have no will to do anything. I barely have will to breathe, sometimes I don’t wanna do that either. John, I am broken. I’ve been broken for years now. I need help but I am scared to ask for help. I feel like a burden to everyone. I have failed as a son, as a friend and as a human being. I am an awful human being, John. I- I don’t understand how you want to spend time with me? Like, is it a joke or something? My mind keeps telling me you really hate me and I- I just can’t take it. They hurt John, the thoughts hurt me. They keep me awake at nights, they are slowly killing me.” Smitty looked up, eyes filled with tears and continued with a shaky voice, “help me, John.” with that Smitty fell apart and collapsed on the ground and turned into a crying mess. John immediately crouched down next to him and hugged him tightly. Smitty put his head on John’s shoulder and cried loudly. He started shaking violently as his sobs grew bigger. John kept the crying boy tightly in his arms as his eyes started to fill with tears as well. With a shaky voice John started talking.

“Smit, I know this will be hard to believe but you’re not any of those things. I would never hate you. You’re my best friend and to be honest, I love you. It started as a friendly love but I am confident to say it most certainly is not only friendly love anymore.” John tried to calm himself down a bit before continuing with still shaky voice, “I love you, Smit. You’re an amazing human being with a heart of gold. You’re the most handsome guy I have ever seen, your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen. Your smile brightens up the whole room, and your laughs are the cutest and most beautiful things ever. Everything about you is amazing, Smitty. I love every single thing about you. I know everyone has their flaws and so do you but they don’t stop me from loving you. I love you for you and with your flaws. I would care if you disappeared or died, it would break me. I can’t imagine my life without you. You need help? I am here for you. I’m no professional though and you need professional help too, but I am here to support you through every step you take towards better life and I will be here to support you when you break down. I will be here for the good and bad times. I am here for you now and always. Smit, you’re not alone. Even if it was just me, you still have someone. If you need me to be with you when you go get professional help, I will be there for you. I love you, Smitty, I really do.” When John finished talking, he turned into a crying mess and the duo were a crying mess together. Both boys’ shirts soaked with tears, both bodies shook from the loud sobbing and it seemed like the tears were not going to stop anytime soon. After what seemed like forever the boys were still crying but the sobbing had stopped and Smitty decided to talk.

“John, I- I don’t know what to say. I am so thankful for everything you have done for me and I want you to know that I love you too. Not as a friend. I love you like you love me. I am sorry for being a broken piece of shit. I love you John, I really do. Thank you so, so much!” Smitty hugged John tighter and cried a bit more. John cried too, this time happy tears. Smitty loved him back!

“Smit, I know this might be a bit awkward time to ask this but will you be my boyfriend?” John asked with a still slightly shaky voice full of hope. Smitty raised his head and looked into John’s beautiful heterochromatic eyes.

“Yes, you dummy. Of course I will be!” Smitty said and kissed John on the lips. The boys smiled into the kiss, tears still streaming down their faces. The tears had turned into happy tears after both boys confessed their love to one another.

 

Month had passed since John and Smitty got together. John was visiting Smitty again. The duo hasn’t told Hannah and Adam about their relationship and decided to keep it that way until Smitty could move out of the house. This time John was staying the whole week from Monday to Sunday. Smitty had asked John to join him when he goes to his first appointment with a therapist. Smitty had checked with the therapist if it’s okay with her that John joins them and she said it’s perfectly fine as long as he won’t be coming to the next appointments. Smitty was waiting for his boyfriend to finish dressing up. Once John was done, Smitty stared at him in awe – John looked so handsome and he definitely is the luckiest man on earth to have someone like John. The boys shared a quick kiss before walking downstairs. They stopped at the front door.

“You ready, Smit?” John looked at Smitty and Smitty smiled opening the door.

“This is a new beginning for me and for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proofread yet but I will do it when I wake up (it's 1am currently)! Sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> My first fanfic of these two and tbh it first started as me venting my own feelings and own mental health problems and it never was supposed to become a fanfiction with over 5000 words, haha. Then as the writing went on I added John to the mix and oops, they ended up together? So this is not supposed to be like super well thought fanfiction with a great plot or anything so my apologies if it's awful.
> 
> EDIT: I read this few times and corrected some typos and bad grammar. Hopefully there's no mistakes this time. :)


End file.
